The Story So Far
The Story In the year 2023, war began between Russia and the US. No one remembers who struck first, but everyone remembers the missiles falling. The rest of the world quickly stepped in. The war lasted for 7 long, agonizing years. During that time millions of people died, countless countries fell. People called it, “The Eternal War”. The future looked bleak. Then, in 2030 the sun came out. That sun came in the form of US president David Reyes. Using words, not violence, he brought an end to the war and started work to rebuild the damage caused by the war. The war was not completely over, though. A second Cold-war started, causing President Reyes to be forced to stay in office long after his term was over. Then, in the year 2036, we discovered the Mass-Reduction Drive, which allowed us to travel faster than light. Suddenly the whole universe was within our reach. Reyes, who had remained in office long after his term was supposed to be over, wrote the Unification act with the help of the Russian Government. The Unification act established one government to rule over all of humanity, called the Coalition. It also called for the building of the first Colonial Fleet, a fleet to take humanity off of the dying, war-torn, Earth, and off to the Theta System, where they had found a planet that could sustain life. The act called for all of humanity to pitch in. Following the act, Reyes retired so he could spend time with his wife and son, who was showing strong leadership traits like his father before him. Four years later, the fleet was finished. Ten city sized ships captained by Kyle Reyes, the son of David Reyes. The fleet set out to the Ismar System, and 10 years later, they arrived. They named the planet Althal and set to work colonizing the planet. Following the successful colonization of Althal, and the construction of multiple cities, a mass expansion period was triggered. In the decades that followed, humanity colonized hundreds of planets and countless systems. However, tensions began to grow. One group of people felt that the individual worlds should govern themselves, while the other group believed that their should be one, central governing body. These tensions resulted in one group breaking away from the Coalition to form their own group, known as the Tritachyon. The Tritachyon believed that each world should be free to govern themselves how they see fit and that no central governing body should exist. This didn’t help tensions and by the year 2200, the two factions were at each other's throats. In 2205, the tension reached a breaking point. The discovery of a secret Coalition weapons facility on Vir, a planet located in the Minos system, which borders Tritachyon space, led to the Tritachyon attacking the facility. The resulting battle of Vir, as it was called, led to the Coalition repelling the Tritachyon force, however the weapons facility was destroyed in the process by Coalition forces to prevent the Tritachyon from gaining access to the facility. The loss at Vir angered the Tritachyon even farther, causing them to bombard the rest of the Minos system, destroying countless colonies. The act of genocide caused two things. The first being the start of the Trans-Galactic Civil War. The second effect of the destruction of the Minos was that a part of the Tritachyon, not wanting to partake in further genocide, seceded from the Tritachyon, forming the Arkadia. The Arkadia believe that the worlds should be able to govern themselves while a central government keeps all the worlds in line. Narratives This section will contain story narratives that are done by the Game Masters. Aberardus RiVin Category:General Category:Content